CourtCrossed
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: AU. Meghan is a full-blooded daughter of Oberon, engaging in a secret relationship with a certain Winter prince. Can their love weather the hard rules of the courts? Chapter 11 is an A/N, not a continuation.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I promised this, didn't I? Sorry it's been awhile since you've seen me, but I've been busy with homework (mounds and mounds), book blogging (which means I have to devote a good amount of my time to reading) and working on my assorted novels. So, I'm back now though. These chapters are longer then they were for the TOTALLY OOC! Challenge, though, so it might take me a little longer to write them. But, you know...**

**Fic-wide disclaimer: If I owned it, I would be posting these on my blog where people might actually read them, and I'd get real credit for them. Not on here. :)**

Being the only princess of the Seelie Court _does_ have its advantages. I don't have to be worried about dying every other day, which is more than can be said for most of the population of the Nevernever.

Of course, being the only princess of the Seelie Court can have its disadvantages as well.

I read the note in my hand one more time before tossing it in the fire. I already had the note memorized, so I didn't have to read it again, but I liked tracing his letters, touching the curves of his 'c's and the sharp, crisp lines of his 'k's. I traced over the simple triangle he signed with, instead of his name. Names are powerful things, and if anyone knew what went on between me and him… but the triangle was better. To them, it meant nothing. To us, it represents an icicle.

My name is Princess Meghan of the Seelie Court, daughter of Lord Oberon, king of the same. I would say that I am Queen Titania's daughter as well, but I am fairly certain that is incorrect. My father's wife has never liked me, nor do I resemble her in any way. My father has never told me from whose womb I came, but it doesn't matter. I have no surname, or if I do, it is unknown to me. Royalty need nothing other than their titles for recognition. I am the daughter of the Erlking, and that is all that's important.

Remembering his note, I rise from where I lounged in my private chambers and walk to my enormous wardrobe. Dresses of every color, cut, and material hang like a rainbow - if the human is particularly emotional, that is. I have only been in the mortal world a handful of times, so as to understand how to use human's emotions to fuel my glamour. My protector and teacher Robin Goodfellow never let me go far from the trod, gazing fearfully around as if being this close to iron would kill me within seconds.

Which was untrue, of course. It would take several years, if not centuries, to kill off one such as Puck. I hadn't seen what the big to-do with iron was, anyway. Yes, it was disgusting. But I didn't begin getting sick if around it like the other fey.

But, standing in front of my wardrobe of primarily dresses, which I wore most of the time, I looked deeper. His note had read:

_M, _

_I have gone "hunting" in the wyldwood today. I will be at the field of blue roses. I have missed you terribly. _

_Love, _

[an upside down triangle]

When planning a secret rendezvous in the wyldwood, it was best not to wear something so… constricting. And trousers and hiking boots may be easier to walk and run in then other garments. Though I knew he would prefer it if I came in a dress.

Shedding the dress I was currently wearing to put on the more practical, if not manly, garments, I ran a brush through my fine, white-blonde hair before exiting my chambers.

Walking quickly through the hallways I kept my head down and my pace steady. Despite my unique hair color, inherited from my father, no sidhe or fey took notice of my presence. I was glad to avoid the disgusted glares leveled my way when I wore my royal finery. I did not know why other fey disliked me, or if it was because of a certain event or thing I did. It had seemed like it had always been this way, since I was born.

I passed the throne room quickly, without as much as a glance inside. I knew my father was not present in Arcadia at this time, out on royal business of some sort. His absence was the only reason I had been able to sneak out.

I walked to the nearest section of the Hedge and entered, walking through the tunnels I knew would deposit me in the wyldwood. It would be a good long travel from where the Hedge would take me to where _he _had asked to meet, but it was okay. I had my bow and a quiver of arrows, along with a small dagger. And he would wait for me. I knew he would.

Sure enough, when I entered to a field of blue roses, he was there, waiting for me. His black coat flapped around him and his sword hung at his side. I've seen fey all my life, have been surrounded by such beauty since I was born, but there was something about him and his dark hair and silver eyes that seemed to make him even more beautiful than the rest.

He must have heard me, for he turned and was beside me in an instant.

"Meghan," Ash, the third prince of the Unseelie Court said, wrapping his arms around me. "I've missed you."

**A/N: First chapter done! What say you? **


	2. Meeting

**A/N: So, I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I meant to update yesterday, or the day before, but you know, life happens. Thanks to all those wonderful people that reviewed/favorited/put on Alert: RandomReader15, LSPScooter, MCV(), 14mortalinstruments, f1ymeaway, LovelyRoses29, Queen of Air and Darkness ARGH () (Don't steal my pen name!) Anonymous (Who called me one of her 3 favorite authors on fanfiction, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside)and lover of fey () Wow, amazing how many people are interested in this story. Thank you for making me feel loved!**

**Warning: this chapter contains a make out session. It's not M-rated or anything like that, just thought I should warn you, in case their are younger readers.  
><strong>

**First line is recap, then onto the new stuff, per usual.  
><strong>

"Meghan," Ash, the third prince of the Unseelie Court said, wrapping his arms around me. "I've missed you."

I looked up at my prince, glad he was here, even if we were breaking many laws, betraying our courts, and possibly bringing death or banishment closer to us.

I had met Ash at Elysium - what other time was there for our courts to meet? - last year. I had knew him before that, but last year things were different. Perhaps it was because I was finally older, finally his equal in age - or so it appeared. We had danced at Elysium, as tradition and our rulers bade us to. I had been dreading it, had wanted to go anywhere but with him… but I had done it. And as we danced, we talked. And by the time the dance ended, with our bodies pressed close together… I had begun to fall in love with him. And he obviously returned my feelings, as a few weeks later, I had received a note from him, asking for us to meet in the wyldwood "to talk about courtly matters." Except, last time I checked, "courtly matters" did not involve rolling around on the cool grass with fevered skin… not that I was complaining. We did talk, though; our relationship was not pure lust. He was brilliant and romantic and confidant and loyal, and what had started as a little feeling had turned into a need, just as I needed water or air - to live.

"Ash?" I said. "I've missed you as well. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, then lightly brushed cool fingers down my neck and across my collarbone, making me shiver in anticipation. My heart beat faster.

"I believe Rowan grows suspicious of my time spent in the wyldwood. I have stayed away to try and prevent him from discovering us."

I stiffened, glancing into his silver eyes. "Do you think…"

He gave a small smile. "Don't worry, Meghan. I'm sure I threw him off our trail. There's nothing to worry about." If anyone else had said that, I probably would have become just that much more worried, but I trusted Ash. If he said everything was fine, everything _was _fine.

Maybe as a way of reassurance, or just because he hadn't seen me in so long, he lowered his head until our lips met. My need responded with his, and unknowing who started it first, we began kissing as if wanting to meld our bodies together. The somehow we ended up ling down in the meadow, my legs around his waist as he ran long fingers over my chest and stomach. And his lips were cool, and his tongue was sweeping and coiling with mine, and then his hands crept around to my back, fingering the clasp of my bra and oh, oh -

"What the hell is going on here?"

We broke apart, breathless from making out stunned by the sound of the intruder's voice. We both knew what the other was thinking: _Uh-oh. _

"What the _hell _is going on here?" Puck repeated, slower, but no less incredulously, than the first time.

Puck was my best friend. I loved him - as a friend and brother, I mean. But he was also my father's right hand man and loyal servant, and such an old faery, he would be next to impossible to kill or blackmail into not telling our secret. Ash and I exchanged glances. Yep. We were truly and utterly _screwed._

Puck was looking between us, as if unable to comprehend what was happening - what we had been doing - and what that meant. "Were- were you- were you and him- were you guys _having sex_?"

I blushed and looking down at the ground, Ash stayed silent as well. Puck looking between us for a second, then grabbed my arm and began pulling me away from my lover. "C'mon, Meghan," he said, and I was surprised how angry the normally laughing fey sounded. "I'm getting you out of here. And you're never come back, you hear?"

I stampeding, using all my weight to drag Puck to a halt. "But… I can't leave him Puck. I love him."

Something flashed in his green eyes, something I didn't recognize. Fear? Hurt? I reached out with my glamour, but he was to good at protecting himself for me to catch anything.

He watched me for a minute with unreadable eyes, then called to Ash "Hey, ice-boy!" Can you go stand over there while I talk to the princess?" He pointed to the far side of the meadow. Ash and I exchanged glances, then he walked to where Puck pointed, though he kept his sword out and his eyes on the redheaded trickster.

Puck waited until Ash was a safe distance away from us then turned to me and said "Now tell me why I shouldn't go to Oberon this second with you and ice-boy and tell him what I just saw between you two."

"Please, Puck," I pleaded "You can't. I love him! I can't lose him. Please. We're not hurting anybody. Nobody knows. Please!"

He watched me impassively for a few seconds, then shook his head. "I thought you had better taste than this."

I was stunned. "What?"

He just shook his head again. "Ash is _bad_ news, Meghan/ O knew him before you were even born, and I know he's not good enough for you. I know he'll break your heart."

"How can you say that? You don't know him as well as I do. He told me that I was beautiful and smart and-"

"Has he told you about Ariella?" His voice cracked on the name and I was stunned into silence.

"Ariella?" I said slowly. "Who… who…"

He shook his head bitterly. "You don't know him, Meghan. Not like you would if he _really _loved you_." _

I was to bewildered to say anything, conflicting emotions warring within me. Part of me wanted to deny everything Puck said, to claim that Ash _did_ love me, and do everything in my power to make sure we could still be together. But the other part of me thought that Puck had some valid points. Did Ash really love me? Could Unseelie fey actually have the ability to love? Or was everything he'd done with me - the caresses, the kind words, the hot kisses - just for fun and games, out of lust and joy of breaking the rules.

I opened my mouth a few times in an attempt to formulate a response, but nothing came. "It's just…. It's just… maybe he doesn't love me. Not totally. Not yet. But _I _love _him, _Puck. I need him."

He shook his head in disgust. "I know you love him, Meghan. That's what concerns me. But I still don't get _why_. You could do so much better, Princess. You really could."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just widened my blue eyes and looked up at him, pleading. "Please, Puck. Please don't tell."

He scrubbed a hand through his hair, staring off at Ash behind me. "Okay. Fine. I won't tell. Just… when he breaks you heart, don't come crying to me."

Ignoring the last sentence, I gave my best friend since birth a big hug. "Puck, you have no idea how much that means to me!"

I skipped back over to Ash; he caught me in his arms. "Is everything…"

I smiled up ay him. "Everything's fine. Perfect! Puck said he wouldn't tell. We're safe."

He breathed a sigh of relief, tension leaving his body. He gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Meghan."

My stomach turned inside out. "I love you too, Ash."

"Hold up, ice-boy," Puck called. Ash stiffened, then pushed me behind him, drawing his sword.

"Goodfellow," he said "What do you want?"

Puck's eyes glowed a bright green. "I told her I wouldn't tell anyone about your relationship. But if I ever hear that you hurt her, or took advantage of her, or do something she never said you could, you'll be answering to me. And I can say that only one of us will come out alive."

His words made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, but Ash's expression remained unchanged, even as I felt his muscles tighten. "Understood." He cocked an eyebrow at Puck; a silent challenge. "Though we both know who would win that fight."

Puck's eyes narrowed. "C'mon, Princess. I think your little rendezvous is over for today."

I hesitated, but Ash released me, giving a small push towards Puck. The message was clear. _We don't want to push hum, not just after he promised not to tell. _I gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and obeyed, leaving with Puck to go back to Arcadia.

**A/N: Oh, Puck. I loved that one stuttering line there, the**

**"Were- were you- were you and him- were you guys _having sex_?"**

**Oh, I kill me! **

**But what do you have to say about this chapter? Anything in particular you loved/hated/want more of/laughed your butt off at?**

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	3. Answers

**A/N: I think this is my shortest chapter yet, and I'm sorry about that, but... it's kind of an in between chapter. Though something very important happens in this chapter, so it's still necessary for you to read. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!: Separate Entity, phreephree, dani-rey97, snivy-midori, Anonymous, and RandomReader15. Your reviews made my day!**

**Anonymous: Yeah, the "I kill me" I actually got from Puck in Summer's Crossing. And though I would LOVE to tell you all the two thousand different ways Ash is better than Puck, but I don't think it's too smart to start a debate via review and A/N. :) ****And I know how you feel, it always makes me happy whenever I get a shout out! And thank you :) Hearing that compliments makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :) **

**First line is recap, then new stuff. **

I hesitated, but Ash released me, giving a small push towards Puck. The message was clear. _We don't want to push hum, not just after he promised not to tell. _I gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and obeyed, leaving with Puck to go back to Arcadia.

Things stayed like that for a while. Whenever Oberon left court, I would sneak out and meet Ash. Though unlike before, Puck seemed to know exactly when we would be meeting, and often joined us, changing our activities. Puck and Ash hunted in the wyldwood now, bringing me with them. Instead of constant touching, Ash only gave me the occasional light kiss or held my hand as we walked through the wyldwood. For lack of other activities, I was now becoming quite good with a bow and arrow, both Puck and Ash offering me pointers and congratulating me when I took down our quarry. And though it was different from our relationship from before Puck, I enjoyed the hunting just as much, if not more than making out.

There seemed to be something strange underlying though, between Puck and Ash. Some strange connection between them shared only by sideways looks - at each other or at me - that they didn't think I noticed. But I _did _notice. And I was only certain in two things: Ash and Puck used to have some relationship other than enemies - maybe even friends. And that the name Puck had spoken when he found out about Ash and I - Ariella - was somehow involved.

Which was why, one day, I couldn't stop myself from being extra cautious and sneaking out of Arcadia totally alone. I had sent a message to Ash this time, instead of him sending an invitation to me. I was going to get some answers from him; I was determined.

Sneaking out of the palace as I had done before, I made it to the clearing I had suggested quickly. Instead of the field of blue roses where we normally met, I thought it would be less likely for us to be interrupted here, if Puck came to find us.

"Meghan," Ash sprung up, walking quickly towards me "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "It's just… I need some answers, Ash."

He looked at me, confused, and I elaborated. "I need to know who Ariella is."

He stiffened, his arms around me tightening like a vise. "How do you know about her?" He rasped, his voice surprisingly emotional. "Where did you here his name?"

"I-I-"

"Who told you?" He said again, and his silver eyes went bright with anger and sadness.

"It's another girl, isn't it?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice calm even as I shook in something I could not name. "You're bored with me, and so you moved onto another girl without telling me."

His anger dissipated. "No, Meghan, I'm not seeing another girl. How could you possibly think that?"

I was silent, not sure what to say.

He gave a small sigh. "Sit down. It's something of a long story."

So I sat, with him beside me. And then, quiet and solemn, he told me. He told me about Ariella Tularyn, a winter sidhe he had loved decades ago, before my birth. He told me how beautiful she was, with silver hair and turquoise eyes, how when he first saw me, he thought I was her reincarnated. He told me how they hunted together in the wyldwood, how she could take down almost anything with a bow and arrow. He told me how Puck had been their friend once, and how he hunted with them as well. And he told me how she died, how Puck caused her to receive a wyvern sting, to far away from the courts to heal. He told me his promise, his promise to kill Puck, to avenge the death of his lover.

After he finished, I sat silent for a moment. "Is that why…" I gestured to us.

"That was my original reason for approaching you at Elysium, yes. But even after that dance, after I saw that you were not her reincarnated, I couldn't get you out of my mind." He reached over, squeezing my hand. "I love _you_, Meghan. _You_."

I gave a small, relieved sigh. "I love you too, Ash. I love you too."

He kissed me. It had been so long since he'd kissed me that it stunned me for a moment. But then I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his silky hair. I lost myself to the feel of him, breathing in his own cool breath whenever he exhaled.

"Hey!"

We broke apart, instantly alert. Puck stood there, red hair mussed, arms crossed over his bare chest. "I thought we agreed to none of this lovey-dovey stuff, ice-boy?"

What? Had they made some type of deal without my knowledge?

"Only in your presence, Goodfellow." Ash seemed to be reminding him.

"Well, why do you think I've been coming with you every time?" He turned to me, seeming to be rather angry. "And speaking of which, how did you get out without me?"

I blushed. "I had to ask him something."

"Something? What sort of something? 'Would you like to drive Puck insane by making out with me' something?"

"No" I said, my voice gaining strength. "I had to ask him about Ariella."

Puck's face drained of color. "You told her?" He rasped to Ash.

Ash nodded. "She deserves to know."

Puck was silent, staring at the ground. "You know I didn't ever mean for that to happen, Ash."

Ash shook his head this time. "It doesn't matter. I made my oath; I will not break it."

They stared at each other for a moment, long enough that I began to grow concerned. Finally, Puck spoke.

"C'mon, Princess. I think you and ice-boy need to take a break from making out. And no more touching or kissing, okay? Make sure he keeps his hands and other assorted body parts to himself."

As we began walking away from Ash, the Winter Prince heard our words and called "No matter how you try and prevent it, I _will _have her to myself one day, Goodfellow. Just me and her, one day. Just me and her."

And though he didn't say the words, I knew they were a promise.

**A/N: Ugh, shortness and unedited-ness. I hate myself, but I just have so little time! So, was it obviously horrible? Or just mildly? **

**Queen of Air and Darkness**


	4. Found Out!

**A/N: I'm updating! Yay! Hopefully I'll be a little quicker next time, but... Thanks for those that reviewed: IronFeyFreak/Anonymous()**, **Mystic Sorrow, Separate Entity, and phreephree. Thanks to you four, you are the sole reason that I wrote this chapter. :) **

**Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! **

Things once again changed after learning about Ariella and the oath that pitted my lover and my best friend against one another. When we hunted now - Ash and I staying a respectable distance away from each other as Puck had requested - I could see how strained their relationship was, how they were trying their very hardest not to attack each other, to not fight until one lay dead. And sometimes a fight _did _break out, one leaping out with his sword or dagger in an attempt to kill the other over a slight neither of them remembered after the fight was over. I did my best to stop them, but more often than not, I ended up bandaging wounds and wiping away blood.

And perhaps that was why things happened as they did. I had been walking among the flowers as they debated where to go and what to hunt. Just as I leaned down to better inhale the heady, intoxicating scent of the roses, I heard of clang of metal. Spinning around, I saw them already well into a fight. Both had their weapons out, and were using magic projectiles besides. Rushing to them, I threw myself between their blades and yelled "Stop-" But before I could get out my whole sentence, horrible cold sliced through my leg and I dropped to the ground with a gasp. I dimly heard voices above me, but they were hard to make out with such terrible pain flooding through me. They seemed to be yelling at one another, though. That much I could tell.

"Ash!" one was saying "You hurt her!"

I heard a ripping noise and then felt pressure being applied to the wound. Warmth accompanied the pressure, making me feel well enough to open my eyes.

Puck and Ash stared down at me. "I'm so sorry, Meghan." Ash said, sweeping a strand of hair away from my face. "I was aiming for Goodfellow, not for you. Never for you."

I felt the anger over their fight spark up again within me. "You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place!" I yelled at them. I tried standing up, wanting to walk angrily away, but my leg could take the weight and I collapsed, right into Ash's arms/

"Sit down," he ordered. "You're only going to make it harder on yourself if you try to walk."

I glared at him, twisting around in his arms. "And whose fault is that?" He opened his mouth, but I barreled on. "I have told you, _both _of you-" I was looking at Puck as well now "not to fight. But you do so constantly. You directly disobey my wishes. You say you want me to be happy, but you're bother making me unhappy every time you fight." I felt tears welling in my eyes and dashed them away. "So either stop fighting each other or both of you leave me the hell alone."

They were stunned into silence. Satisfied, I stood up, slipping from Ash's embrace. I had only gotten a few steps, however, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, seeing Puck behind me, eyes sheepishly on the ground. "I'm sorry, Meghan. I didn't know it bothered you that much. I won't start any more fights with him as long as he doesn't start any with me."

I gave Puck a hug. "I accept your apology." I stepped back, only to be pulled into another embrace in someone else's arms.

"I am sorry as well," Ash said from somewhere above me as he stroked my hair. "I will not start another fight with him, Meghan. Not if it bothers you so."

I pulled back, smiling up at him. "Apology accepted." He smiled back and released me. "So where are we going today?"

Ash's smile grew wider, and he exchanged conspiratorial glances with Puck. "It's a surprise." I let them lead me away, ready for our next adventure.

0Oo0oO0

We had been moving through the wyldwood for a long time when suddenly both Puck and Ash stopped, in the center of a large clearing we had happened upon. "Puck? Ash? Is something wrong?"

They exchanged worried glances. "It's probably nothing, Princess." Puck said, waving a hand, but I knew that he was lying - well, not _lying _but not giving the whole truth.

Ash was thankfully a whole lot more truthful with me. "I'm not sure if you can tell, Meghan, but something seems… off." And then, as he spoke the words, I _did _feel it - the temperature dropped several degrees, and the plant around us began thriving and twirling and moving like mad. The only time either of those things had happened was in the presence of-

Ash suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulling me to his chest. His sword was already unsheathed, held in front of him. Puck has his daggers out as well. There would be a fight soon. The scary thing was, I knew who they would be fighting, and I knew they couldn't possibly win.

"Stay close to me, Meghan." Ash murmured. "Don't let go of me, whatever you do, whatever happens." I nodded and tightened my grip on his shirt.

To the left of us, Winter guards burst into the clearing. I felt Ash stiffen. One the other end of the clearing, Summer knights entered. Both groups stopped only feet away from the three of us. And then, if things couldn't get any worse, the three rulers strode in behind their respective guards/knights.

"Are you _holding _her, Ash?" Mab purred, eyes full of contempt. "Are you holding the princess of the Summer Court? I might have expected this from a half-mortal like her, but from my own son?"

Her words stopped registering after two words: _half-mortal. _

"I… I'm… I'm half-mortal?" I asked, looking at them - my father and king, Titania, Mab. "I'm half mortal and no one told me?" I looked at Puck and Ash, my best friend and the man I loved. "Did you know this? Both of you? You knew this and never thought to tell me?"

They stayed silent.

"Release the Winter Prince, daughter." Oberon said, face not showing anything - guilt, sorrow, pity - nothing at keeping this secret from his daughter. "Release him and come back with me to our court. You will not see him again."

"No!" I clung tightly to him.

"Release the Summer Princess, Ash." Mab said. "Release her, or I will cut off your hands from each other and take you myself.."

"No," he sad bravely, and I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Very well," Mab shrugged nonchalantly. "Guards, bring him to me." The Winter fey moved forward. He killed the first several that reached him, but they just kept coming.

But he would be overwhelmed eventually. I wished I could shoot at them, but his arm was as tight as a vise around me, and I couldn't move.

Then a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist - arms that were not Ash's. I turned my head and saw the Summer knights behind me, pulling me away from Ash. I kicked and screamed, but there were to many, and Ash was already occupied.

"Ash!" I screamed, reaching for him.

Seeing my predicament, he forgot about the guards in front of him and rushed towards me, only to be held back by the Winter fey. "Meghan!"

I reached for him, but I was already to far away. With a roar and one last pull of strength, Ash surged forward, ripping away from his guards. He kissed me, hurriedly but fierce. "I love you, Meghan." he said with all sincerity as the guards began to pull him back again. "I love you, and will forevermore. Never forget that."

I tried to tell him that I loved him too, that I would do anything to be with him, but it was too late. All Winter fey had left the clearing, and Ash was already gone.

**A/N: Thoughts? Oh, and check out the story Hatred at First Sight by CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld. We are co-authoring it, as a continuation of Daughter Of The Moon Goddess's fic. **


	5. Captive

**A/N: I updated! Yay! So, thanks to those that reviewed! I don't have the time to list you all, but thanks to those that did. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

"Meghan? Can I come in?"

"No!" I yelled to the outside of my door. "Go away Puck. I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on, Meghan. It's not my fault. I didn't tell Oberon about you and Ash."

I felt a fresh batch of tears welling in my eyes, and when I spoke, I didn't try to disguise it. "Go away, Puck." I said, the tears coming in earnest now. "I don't want to talk to you." Maybe if I kept saying that, I'd actually get the point across.

He was silent long enough that I thought he had left. But then, so quietly I wasn't I heard correctly, he said. "I can help, Meghan. I may not be him, but… I love you too, you know. I could help you get over him."

What? Did Puck just say… did he… did he just say that he loved me?

"Puck?" I called. There was no answer, and I said his name again, louder this time. Nothing. I wiped away tears with my sleeve and opened the door, steeling myself for whoever - or whatever - lay outside. But there was no one and nothing in sight. Puck had finally obeyed my wishes. He had left.

It had been a week. A week since we were found out and I was torn from Ash. A week since I found out I was half-mortal. A week of being kept in my chambers. A week of tears, and no answers.

I missed Ash terribly, constantly worried about him. Was he all right? Had Mab killed him for breaking the laws and being with me? I shuddered. I didn't think even Mab would kill her own child, but I wasn't sure. And that scared me.

But rivaling the concern for Ash was my concern for Puck. I had not seen him or spoken to him since he had admitted to loving me, and it scared me as well. He had never not spoken to me for such a long period of time. He had never not spoken to me for such a long period of time. I had never even seen him get angry or frightened or sad. He was my best friend - always there for me. And with both Ash and him gone…

Combine that with being kept in my chambers at all times, isolated from every other living creature with the exception of my satyr-servant/maids, and it was worse. For the first time in my life, I was completely alone.

Hearing the door creak opened and then closed, I opened my eyes quickly, scanning for the intruder. When I finally found him, my voice cracked from disuse. "Father?"

King Oberon watched me solemnly, antler-crown casting its shadow over me. "Melissa Chase," he said softly.

I blinked "Pardon?"

"Your mother's name was Melissa Chase." He said again.

_Meghan Chase._ I tried out the sound of my other name - my human name - inside my mind. I couldn't decide if liked it or not. "So I _am _half-mortal" I said out loud, staring into my father's eyes. "That was why I've only been in the mortal world a few times, why you never let me so much as a foot away from iron while I was there. Because since I am half-mortal, I can touch iron."

He watched me for a moment, unblinking, then began to talk once more. And he told me. He told me about my mother. He told me how she was an extraordinary artist, how she would go to the park to sketch and draw and paint. How he met her at that part, how he watched her for a long time before making himself known to her. How he gave her one night of magic, and how I had been the result of that night.

"You were too strong, had to much glamour, to stay in her care. I sent Robin Goodfellow to fetch you. You were brought back, announced as my daughter, and here you have stayed."

"So… you did not tell anyone I was half-mortal?"

He kept his gaze trained coolly on me. "I did not tell anyone, for I did not have the need to. You are slower and simpler than faery children. It was quite obvious to any that knew the difference between faery and mortal."

_You are slower and simply that faery children. _His words echoed through my head. _I was slow and simple. It was probably my fault that Ash and I were caught. _It was my fault in the first place, for even falling in love with him. He probably didn't even love me. He was probably playing around with me the entire time, for cheap entertainment. He was probably…

"Knock, knock, Princess." I started, looking to the door. Oberon was gone, and the fire burned low in the fireplace. How long had I been caught up in my thoughts? "Princess?"

I cleared my throat. "Come in, Puck."

He entered quickly, closing the door behind him. Seeing me curled up on the bed with tear-streaked cheeks, he sat down beside me, wrapping me in surprising strong arms. "How are you doing, Meghan?" he asked, rocking me back and forth gently. "I know it hurts now, but it will get better."

"When did you tell him?"

He glanced down at me. "What?"

I twisted in his arms, staring into his emerald eyes. "When did you tell Oberon about Ash and I?" I repeated, slower this time.

"I- I didn't. I didn't Meghan. You have to believe me. What, do you think I just marched right up to him and announced that you were seeing the third son of our ancient enemy? You really think I would do that?

"Can you promise?" I asked him solemnly. "Can you promise me that you do not inform Oberon, directly or indirectly, of my relationship with Ash?"

He didn't answer.

I nodded and attempted to slide out of his embrace, but he only held me tighter. "You don't need him. He's not good enough for you." I suddenly realized how close our faces were, his lips hovering only a few inches above my own. "I could be with you, Meghan," he whispered, warm breath that smelled of apples washing over my face. "I could be ten times what he ever was." His lips were so close now, they brushed mine when he spoke.

And then he kissed me. And… I enjoyed it. It wasn't the same as when Ash kissed me, but it was… nice. Safe. Warm. Then I pulled back and realized what had just happened. I had kissed Puck, and betrayed Ash, the man I loved, whether he loved me or not.

I slipped out of Puck's embrace, burrowing into one of the thick pillows on my bed. "Go away, Puck," I said, my voice muffled. "You aren't him."

_**Ash's POV**_

_**Tir Na Nog, The Winter Court **_

The throne room doors slammed shut behind us, leaving me alone with Mab, Rowan, and Sage. And I knew then - if Mab wanted me dead, I would not leave here alive.

"Love," Mab said, startling me. "You said, you loved her, Ash."

I met her cruel black eyes. "I cannot speak an untruth. I _do _love her."

"What is love?" She asked, pacing now. When I did not speak, she whirled to look at my brothers and I. "Well? Are you going to answer?"

"Weakness." Sage offered.

"Something to be exploited." Rowan added with a curl of his lips.

"The most beautiful thing." I said softly.

She whirled on me now. "Beautiful? _Beautiful? _Love is a horrible weakness. It'll leave you brokenhearted, for no relationships ever prosper. Did you not learn that with the Tularyn girl?"

I felt a white-hot stab of grief at the mention of Ariella, though I knew better than to let it show. "It seems I have been given a second chance. I am not going to pass it up."

She watched me impassively for a second, then turned away, calling over her shoulder. "Sage, Rowan, take him to his rooms. Station fifteen guards outside."

I gave a short, mocking bow to her back. "I can find it perfectly well on my own. I do not need an escort." I started for the doors.

"Wait!" She said, spinning back around. Automatically, I froze in my tracks. "Take him to the dungeon." Mab said to my brothers. "Fifteen guards around his cell, and he shall be given a days ration or bread and water per month. There he will stay until he relents."

I knew it was to late to run. Each of my brothers took hold of one of my arms, dragging me down to the dungeons. After giving Mab's orders to the guard on duty, they disappeared.

That was the last contact I had with a living being for a long time, if you didn't count the guards stationed around me.

But there was one other exception. Every month, when I was given bread and water, Mab would come down and ask if I renounced my love for the Summer Princess, if I was ready to take my rightful place by her side as the prince once more. After several of these times, I began to wonder why she bothered anymore. My answer was always the same. I was not going to give up on love. I was not going to give up on Meghan. I was not going to give up on us.

**A/N: ANNOUNCEMENT!  
><strong>

**I am having... kinda a contest, but not really. So, I was reading some faery books (and rereading Iron Fey series) when I came across the creature "glaistig". I have no idea what that is. If you can tell me - in a review - what a glaistig is, then I will write a one-shot for you. You can tell me what you want it to be about. But you also have to review the chapter, not just answer the question! So... go and find out what it is!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	6. Elysium, Elysium is Coming

**A/N: So, this is another kind of in-between chapter. It needed to be written, but it's not particularly long nor particularly... interesting or suspenseful. Next chapter will be an important one, though! We only have a few left... this fic, like most of my others, will probably be only eight or nine chapters long. **

**Thanks to my two reviewers: IronFeyFreak and f1ymeaway. I'm not sure why I got so few reviews for last chapter, really. Maybe it was because of the contest in the end. So, let me make something clear: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO ENTER THE CONTEST IN ORDER TO REVIEW. You can just review the chapter if it would please you so. IronFeyFreak won the prize, which is under the title Simple Love, if you want to read it. And I may be having another one... :)  
><strong>

**Read on!  
><strong>

**Ash's POV**

"What happened today, Ash?" Meghan asked, her eyes warm. "How are you faring? Are you rationing your food decently?"

I sat on the bed, my legs no longer able to hold my weight. "It's getting worse." I murmured, running a hand through my hair. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

She sat beside me, wrapping her small arms around my weak body. "You're strong, Ash. I know that if you want to, you can hold out. For us."

I brushed my lips over hers. "I'll try Meghan. I'll try."

She kissed me fiercely. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too." I murmured. She pulled me on top of her, lying down on the bed, and I lost myself in her for a short time. I had not been able to be with her in that way before we were found out. Hopefully, I would before I died.

I had been dreaming of Meghan for a while now. How long exactly, I wasn't sure. I timed my days by the shifts of the guards and deliveries of bread and water. Roughly two months, then, if my calculations were right. I wasn't sure if it was actually her I saw, or merely a figment of my imagination, a way of coping with my conditions. Either way, I was glad for our nightly visits. I missed her terribly, constantly aching to hear her voice or have her body wrapped in my arms. The dreams allowed me that.

I sat up quickly as I heard the sound of footsteps approaching my cell. Had I lost track of the days? Would I receive more food and water today? But instead of Mab appearing before my cell, as she would if I was receiving sustenance, Rowan did.

He smirked as my weak, pathetic form, crippled by starvation and dehydration. "Well, little brother, you don't look so good."

"What do you want, Rowan? Why are you here?" I rasped, my voice hoarse from disuse.

He spread his arms. "Why dear brother, I just wanted to tell you Summer Elysium is in a week. Swear the oath, say you don't love her anymore, and you can become Winter prince again."

Rowan never did _anything _without a reason. So what was his purpose in telling me this? He would not want to help me, I knew. Our rivalry was long and deep, and he would never do anything nice, for anyone other than the queen. What was his motivation? I shook my head to him. "I still love her. I _will _find a way to be with her one day."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. But it will be at her court, you know. You could've seen her."

And his reason was revealed. He came to torture and infuriate me. "Get out of here, Rowan. I'm not interested in your games."

He waved a hand and began walking away. "Ta ta, dear brother."

_Summer Elysium is in a week. You could've seen her. _His words echoed in my head and a spark of hope flared in my chest.

_Summer Elysium is in a week. _

**Meghan's POV **

**Arcadia, the Summer Court**

"C'mon, Princess. You gotta try harder than that if you want to beat me."

I whirled around towards Puck's voice, but he was already gone. I held my sword out in front of me, as Puck had taught me, and looked all around, trying to find some disturbance or movement that would betray where Puck had gone. _There. _Up in a tree, the bright green leaves rustled. I focused my glamour and the branches of the tree responded to my whims, getting Puck around the ankles and flipping him over, so his face was level with mine. I tapped his nose once, playfully. "I win."

He grunted, face red from begin upside down, and I released the branches hold on him, so he came tumbling to the ground. Picking himself up, he asked "Rematch?"

It had been months. Months since Oberon had told me of my half-mortality, months since Puck had told me he loved me, and we had kissed. I had pushed Puck away then, but felt guilty afterwards. We were better now. We weren't together, not the way Ash and I had been, but I had taken to being with him around Arcadia, laughing and joking and learning both how to fight and how to use my glamour more effectively. And though I knew that Puck wanted more, I wasn't ready to give him that. I still mourned Ash to much to enter another relationship, and Puck understood. For now, we were just best friends. But maybe, one day, if Ash was truly gone… maybe we would become something more.

"Princess!" A female satyr who often served me clopped towards us. "You are requested in your chambers for a fitting."

"A fitting?" I asked. "For what?"

"Elysium at our court draws near. In a week's time, the Unseelie will come. Lady Weaver waits in your chambers to make you a dress suitable for the occasion."

_Elysium at our court draws near. Soon the Unseelie will come. _

I shot Puck an apologetic glance. "I guess I have to be going. I'll beat you again soon."

He smiled, but there was something lurking underneath I could not identify. "Go ahead, Princess. See you soon." And I followed the satyr to my chambers.

_Elysium. Elysium is coming. _

__**A/N: So, yeah, I know, short. I'm sorry for that, really I am, but I'm kinda bogged down with stuff, and...  
><strong>

**The next chapter won't be out for at least a couple more weeks, but reviews help me write! Next chapter, I will have another contest. :)  
><strong>

**I think that's all for today!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	7. Elysium is Here!

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,** **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,** **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You guys are allowed to throw Ash's sword/an angry Mab/a violent Puck/a kelpie/a redcap after me. I understand. I haven't updated in over a month, and I feel absolutely HORRIBLE about it. Due to the insanity that is life, I've had trouble finding time to write, and then type, and now finally upload this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you SO much to my reviewers, along with anyone and everyone that has every favorited this story or have put it on story alert. I'm sorry especially to Iron Fey Freak, and so I'd like to thank you for all thoughts of you causing me to get off my lazy a** and write the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Meghan's POV  
><strong>

The court was thrown into preparations for Elysium. We could not be any less, any weaker, or dirtier, or less extravagant that the Winter Court, for both our pride and our safety. I was allowed to do as I pleased, as long as Puck stayed with me and we remained in Arcadia. And no matter how much Pick assured me that if I was going to be there, Ash wouldn't be, I couldn't help but hope. Even if he didn't care about me anymore, seeing him there would be amazing.

Then the day came. Elysium was here. My servants bathed me and put up my hair and trimmed my nails. With the help of Lady Weaver and the servants, I slipped into my dress, long and silver, with blue accents. I stepped out of my chambers and stepped into the hall, where Puck waited to escort me down to the grand hall, where the festivities would take place.

He gazed at me. "You look beautiful." He murmured, and drew me close for a hug. I breathed in his familiar apple scent gratefully, but I couldn't help comparing it the smell of frost and mint that surrounded Ash. Would I see him tonight? And if I did, what would I say to him? How would I react?

I pushed the thoughts of Ash out of my mind and focused on Puck instead - the smell of him, the feeling of his body against mine, the way his lips naturally curled up and how his emerald eyes shone. We pulled back and he offered me his arm. "Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall," I replied, putting my hand in the crease of his elbow. Together, we walked to the grand hall.

It seemed we were late. The Unseelie had already arrived. Puck walked me to the table where Oberon and Mab sat, already deep in conversation. I sat and glanced furtively down the table. I saw Sage and Rowan, Ash's brothers, seated a little ways down, but the silver-eyed faery himself was absent. I tried to push down the twinge inside me. _It doesn't matter. _I reminded myself. _It doesn't matter. _

Though he wasn't a royal, Puck had been given permission by Oberon to remain at the table, sitting next to me. He kept up a constant stream of chatter, helping to distract me from Ash's absence. As the night grew on, I relaxed, growing more and more comfortable. I was laughing at something Puck had said when I received a tap on the shoulder.

Startled, I turned in my seat, looking right into the face of a Winter prince. "Prince Rowan," I said stiffly.

"Princess," he replied, eyes skimming my body instead of meeting my eyes. "Would you care to favor me with a dance?"

I knew I had no choice. I didn't want to dance with him, but it was tradition. I couldn't break tradition. I took his hand and let him pull me away.

It was all so achingly familiar. The movements, the sights, the sounds, the smells. This was how I'd fallen in love with Ash. The only difference was the man. My partner this time was much less… appealing. Whereas it had felt right to be with Ash, Rowan felt… slimy. His eyes - and once or twice his hands - drifted to places they shouldn't have.

"You are thinking of my dear little brother, are you not?"

I stared at him, surprised.

He gave a cold smile. "He's locked up because of you, you know. He is slowly starving to death in our dungeon all because he refused to renounce his stupid, pointless love to you. Pathetic, isn't it?"

My heart burst with joy. He was still holding on the us! Then, a second later, more of Rowan's words connected to me brain. He was stuck in a dungeon, slowing starving to death. Because of me.

Rowan grinned maliciously. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

I pulled away from him. "I think… I think our dance is finished." I said, dazed and guilt-ridden from the news. Stumbling off the dance floor, I turned and walked as calmly as I could our of the hall. If anyone asked later, I could say I needed to take a bathroom break or I was feeling faint. However, once I was out of the hall, I started running, sprinting. _Ash. Ash. Ash. _His name was my only thought. How could this have happened? Was he truly dying? Fey couldn't lie; I knew that. What had I done? What was _Ash _doing?

Finally, my lungs burned so much I had to stop. When I took in my surroundings, I realized I was in a fairly small courtyard, at the edge of Arcadia. It was very rarely used, and I had only been here once or twice.

Collapsing to the ground, I sprawled out and took deep, long breaths. I knew I would have to go back to Elysium soon, but I had no desire to. I had no desire to go back there, to see Rowan and Sage, but no Ash. I had no desire to answer Puck's questions as to why I had left. I brought my knees to my chest and began to cry, saddened by the hopelessness of the situation.

0Oo0oO0

A groan interrupted my crying, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. Startled, I lifted my face and found a familiar form lying face down at the edge of the courtyard, only a few yards away from me. He looked smaller, weaker, than I remembered him, but if it was truly him…

Cautiously, I stood and walked over to him. I rolled jis body over, wanting proof, needing to knew this wasn't some will o' the wisp's game.

It was him. I would have recognized his face anywhere. I ran a thumb over the smooth, pale skin of his cheek, remembering the feel of him.

He opened his eyes, staring up at me, weak and pleading.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Water," was all he rasped. "Water.

Immediately, without questioning him, I stood. "I'll be right back with water." I said. I rushed out of the clearing, and to the kitchens, using glamour to turn myself invisible. . I found several water-skins, filling them up and rushing back to Ash. I found him in the same position I had left him.

I knelt next to him, helping him sit up. He was frighteningly weak, weaker than I had ever known him to be. I help a water skin to his cracked lips, pouring a little carefully into his dry mouth. "More," he pleaded, and I poured a little more. "More," he said again, more insistently than before. He took the water-skin with me this time, and began gulping it down. I took the now empty water-skin away.

That was how we worked our way through every water-skin I brought, until finally they all lay empty in the grass beside us. It was then, and only then that I asked. "Ash? What happened… afterwards? Did they punish you?"

He shivered, though I knew it couldn't possibly be due to cold. "It was horrible, Meghan. Horrible. They locked me in the dungeon… I got a days ration of bread and water per month. I thought I would die. I…I dreamed of you every night." He looked at me, silver eyes once again bright and intense. "I think…I think it was the only thing that kept me alive." I cried out, wrapping my arms around him and putting my head against his chest. "Ash. Oh, Ash." And I had thought what had happened to me was torturous. I felt, rather than saw, him wince, and pulled back. "Ash?"

"Meghan… I'm still… weak. I haven't had anything to eat except a piece of bread and that was days ago."

"Oh!" I jumped up, realizing. It was only then that I really noticed how small and weak his body was, almost folded in on itself. "You're starving. You need food." I almost rushed back to the kitchens, but the stopped. "Ash… it's kind of public our here. Anyone could wander in at any time, and you know how disastrous that would be. Do you think you can walk? I can keep us safe and our of site in my chambers."

He grimaced. "I… don't you think someone could see us, if we walk through the castle?"

"I'll take us inside." I said. "We can sneak through the castle that way. No one will notice us."

He hesitated. "Meghan, I… I don't think I can walk. Not without help," He didn't look at me as he spoke, and I knew just how much it took for him to admit actual weakness.

"Okay." I soothed. "I'll help you." I wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his arm around me neck. Together, we slowly hobbled out of the courtyard. As soon as we made it into the halls of the castle, I cloaked us in glamour, rendering us invisible.

It was slow, hard going. I found it extremely hard to keep up the glamour, and support Ash. There were several close calls, times when our glamour dropped and I had to work to get it back up, succeeding seconds before a random drunken fey stumbled through the halls. Eventually, though, we made it to my chambers, and I helped Ash inside, closing the door behind us and locking it before finally dropping the glamour that cloaked us. Tired, I helped Ash over to my bed and sat him down near the headboard, putting up pillows for him to lean against, but still enough that he could stay in a sitting position.

I brushed a lock of dark hair from his forehead. "I'll be right back, okay love? I'll get you some more water and some food to eat. Don't answer the door. If anyone knocks, stay silent, okay?" He just looked at me, to weak to respond, and I bent to kiss his forehead. "Hang in there." I whispered. "It'll be all right." With those words, I left for the kitchens.

0Oo0oO0

Returning not so long after, I entered my chambers with several more water-skins and great portion of food. I did not know what one should eat after being starved nearly to death, so I had brought fairly simple, standard fare - bread, cheese, some fruit. Ash lay in the same position as when I had left him, and I locked the door before proceeding to his bedside. I held a water-skin to his lips and let him drain it before breaking off a piece of the bread. He ate it greedily, before holding out his hands for more. I gave more to him and he stuffed it in his mouth. Soon, he began ripping off huge chunks of the loaf, stuffing them in his mouth ungracefully.

"Careful," I said as he moved onto the fruit. "You don't want to eat to much to quickly and then-"

He leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. He sat back up and offered a sheepish smile.

"Here," I said, giving him a water-skin. "Drink. I'll… get this cleaned up.

He didn't protest.

Though I was still wearing my dress, I took several towels from the bathroom and began wiping up his rancid puke. When I finished, I moved the towels to the far side of the room, where they couldn't be smelled, then climbed back onto the bed next to Ash. Most of the water-skins were empty, and only a piece of fruit and the cheese remained. I set the food and water on the bedside table, then laid Ash down, setting his head in my lap.

"Sleep." I murmured. "Get some sleep. We'll figure everything out in the morning, and you'll feel better as well."

"I can't," he whispered back. "I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, they'll have taken me away from you when I wake up."

My heart ached for him. "They won't." I said. "I won't leave you. I promise."

Seemingly reassured, he closed his eyes and promptly passed out.

0Oo0oO0

Some time after Ash had fallen asleep, there was a knock on the door. I stiffened, the hand that had been stroking Ash's hair stilling suddenly. I held my breath.

"Meghan?" Puck's voice came. "Meghan, Elysium is over. The Unseelie are gone. You can come out now."

I stayed silent.

"Meghan." Puck tried again. "I know you're in there. Open up the door."

I didn't move.

"Meghan. You have the next ten seconds to open this door before I break it open myself." He paused for a second, then began counting. Quickly, I lifted Ash's head out of my lap and went to the door, unlocking it and peeking out a crack. Sure enough, Puck stood there, looking angry… and concerned.

"If I let you in," I whispered to him "you have to swear that you will not tell anyone what is in here. Swear it, or I won't let you in."

He hesitated for just a minute before swearing it.

"Okay," I said, opening the door. "Then go ahead and come on in."

As soon as he stepped inside, I shut the door and relocked the door. Puck took in Ash's form in, shocked. "Damn," the Summer faery muttered. "He doesn't look so good."

I nodded. "He's been locked in the dungeon, nearly starved to death."

Puck glanced at me before looking back at the Winter prince. "How'd he get here?"

"He walked I think. I went to a courtyard after dancing with Rowan, and he came in. I got him back here, got him food and water, but he's really weak."

Puck looked at me. "You know he can't stay here, right?"

I nodded. "We need to escape.

**A/N: **

**Haha, a cliffy.  
><strong>

**Oh, am I evil.  
><strong>

**I am such an awful person, to leave it at this, when I've been away for so long.  
><strong>

**Haha, I'm just kidding. It's not a cliffy.  
><strong>

**End A/N.  
><strong>

Puck stared at me. "What?"

"Listen, Puck. I've been thinking of this since Ash fell asleep. I've given it a lot of thought. We can't stay in either of the courts, and still be together; you said that yourself. But if we can escape to the wyldwood, just disappear… we can stay in the Nevernever and still be together."

"Meghan…" Puck said, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "I'm… I'm not sure if it will work. It's not like you and ice-boy can just stroll through the castle and right our the front doors."

I nodded. "I know that, Puck. But we'll figure something out. We just have to pick the right time."

He looked skeptical, but all he said was "First he has to get better, Princess. Once he's back to being his old icy self that we all know and love so well, we can figure something out."

He left and I climbed back onto the bed, next to Ash. "We'll find a way." I whispered into Ash's ear, asleep though he may be. "I promise."

**A/N:Okay, now I'm actually done. So, how was it? I hope you guys still love me enough to review. We have either one or two more chapters left of this fic, but if you want to see what else I have planned to write, you can check my profile. **

**OH! And last chapter, I said I would give you a question and if you answered the question I would give you a one-shot of your choice. Keep in mind that you can only answer one of the following two questions, and you have to review the chapter as well.  
><strong>

**If you can give me a name for Puck/Robin Goodfellow besides any of the following: The Merry Wanderer, the Great Prankster, The Trickster King, The Phouka, The Imp.  
><strong>

**OR**

**If you can give me a name for Queen Mab besides: The Queen of Air and Darkness, Maeb, or Maeve.  
><strong>

**Please also keep in mind that I won't be updating probably for at least the next couple of weeks. Then, however, summer break is here and I should be able to update much more often.  
><strong>

**Tell me what you thought!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	8. Planning and Problems

**A/N: Hey, I'm updating! Thanks to everyone that reviewed: f1ymeaway, Naynay1130, xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx. I'll include xxBeautiful Redemptionxx,because she PM-ed me her review. Thanks to all of you!**

**Read on!**

"Hey, Princess." Puck slung an arm around my shoulders, drawing me close to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Almost perfect." I replied, doing my best to keep my tone light, to not give anything away. "I'm still feeling a little weak. But I'll probably feel better in a couple of days. Can we go on a hunt, then? I'm feeling restless after being sick for so long."

Puck grimaced. "It might have to be longer than that. Oberon's kept me busy."

"All right." I said, pulling out from under my arm. "Well, I'm going back to my chambers. Come around when you can."

"Bye, Princess." He said, giving me a wave and walking off as I started back ti my chambers, in full view of the entire Summer Court.

It had been weeks since Elysium. Weeks since Ash had appeared in the courtyard. Of course, I had had to stay in my chambers with him, both in case he needed something, and so he wasn't found out. Puck and I had created an excuse - I had fallen terribly sick at Elysium, and was so confined to my room. It was believable only because I was half-human - fey did not contract diseases. But as Ash grew better, I had left my chambers more often, both to speak with Puck and to make our escape seem more natural, when it occurred. Puck and I had even developed a way to speak in code, to talk about Ash without the other members of the Summer Court becoming aware. When, in our last conversation, Puck had asked how I was feeling, he had really meant how well Ash was. And when I replied how I was feeling, I was really talking about Ash. The hunt we had talked about was really our code word for our escape, and when Puck had said it would take longer, because Oberon was keeping him busy, Puck had meant that he wasn't ready yet, and Oberon would still be at court in a couple days, which would make it to risky for us to escape

I opened the door to my chambers, stepped inside, then quickly locked it. Almost immediately, I felt his arms wrap around me. Like I had told Puck, Ash wasn't quite as strong and healthy as when I had first fallen in love with him, before we were found out and he was out through living hell. But he was close to his former state. He had even began practicing sword drills in my room. He couldn't push himself to hard - I made sure he didn't push himself to hard - but he could once again protect himself - and me.

"Hey." I whispered, moving away from the door, so as to not be overheard by anyone passing by the hall. "How are you?"

"The same as I was when you left several minutes ago, Meghan." He sat down on the bed, pulling me with him. "What did Goodfellow say, about our escape?"

I sighed, snuggling up against him. "He said that it's going to be a little bit. Oberon is still at court, and…"

Ash let out an annoyed sigh himself. "I'm going to go insane if I'm cooped up much longer."

"I know, Ash, I know." I soothed. "But it won't be much longer. Then we'll be alone, free to do whatever we like until the end of tie. All right?"

He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I savored the taste and feel of his lips on mine. We fell backwards, laying down on the bed, and I let his fingers and lips touch wherever they pleased. It eased his boredom, and it felt so good…

Three sharp knocks, followed by two smaller ones, sounded upon the door. The special knock meant it could only be one person.

Ash pulled back and we looked at each other. I was tempted, _so _tempted, not to let him in, to just go back to kissing Ash. But Puck might have news on the escape. That was more important than my lust. I looked up at Ash, giving a small, apologetic smile. "I think I need to get that."

He closed his eyes for a moment, obviously annoyed, but rolled off of me nonetheless. I stood, made sure my clothes were straightened, then unlocked the door, opening it just a crack to make sure it was indeed Puck that stood on the other side. When I saw the Great Prankster, I opened the door to let him in, before locking it again.

"Why are you here, Goodfellow?" Ash asked, still lounging on my bed. "Did anything change in terms of the escape?"

Puck nodded. "But that was only half of my reason for coming."

Before I could ask what the other half was, Ash asked. "What is the escape news?" He was standing up now, coming to stand next to me.

Puck shrugged. "Oberon is leaving for Tir Na Nog in a week. It seems that a certain… ahem, _high ranking noble_ has gone missing, and that his disappearance has somehow broken the treaties in place. Oberon is going to try and convince dear old Mab to not declare war on us." All throughout this, Puck stared pointedly at Ash, though the Winter Prince did not react in the slightest.

"Then we leave in eight days." Ash stated. "One day after he leaves shall ensure he is not in Arcadia."

Puck and I exchanged glances, coming to silently agree with Ash.

"What was the second reason you came, Puck?" I asked.

"Oh, that." Puck gave a mischievous grin, looking at Ash. "Meghan said you were bored and restless. I thought I'd help remedy that." Puck took out his daggers.

"On the contrary, Goodfellow," Ash said. "Meghan and I were quite busy, before you so rudely interrupted. I wasn't bored in the slightest."

"Yeah," Puck said. "And anyone passing and probably wondered who the princess had invited to bed." He gave us another pointed look and I blushed, though Ash remained impassive. "Besides, Prince," the prankster continued. Though he was still grinning, his voice held a note of seriousness now. "I want to be able to know you're going to be able to protect her when it's just the two of you alone in the wyldwood."

Ash unsheathed his sword and stopped in front of me. "Meghan," Ash murmured "get on to the bed and stay there. This could get bloody."

I grabbed him around the chest and stayed there refusing to let go. "No, Ash. I don't want you to fight."

"Get out of the way, Meghan," Ash said, eyes on Puck.

I took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Remember when I go mad at both of you for always being at each other's necks? Do you remember that, Ash? Don't fight. Please don't fight."

Both of the boys looked at me.

"It's different, Meghan." Ash said. "We aren't trying to kill each other this time. This…" the boy exchanged looks "This is just for fun."

I looked between the two of them, then slowly released Ash and sat down on my bed. "All right, fine. But if either of you get hurt…" "We'll stop immediately." Ash said. I took it as a promise and moved further back on the bed, watching them intently as the began to fight. It did not take long for blood to spatter the ground.

"Stop!" I immediately yelled, and they froze. "One of you is hurt. " I said as calmly as I could, though my voice shook slightly. "Which of you is it?"

Puck lifted his arm, where a gash flowing blood was, obvious.

"We're done." I said, looking between them. "No more fighting, at least for today. Now, Puck, get over here and let me bandage that."

Puck shrugged. "It's just a scratch, Princess. I can keep going. Unless ice-boy is getting to tired."

Ash quirked an eyebrow at the red-headed faery.

I hesitated. But if Puck was really fine with the wound… "All right." I said. "But if you want to stop - if either of you want to stop, then go ahead. I don't want either of you overtiring yourselves."

They didn't need to be asked twice. They resumed their fight. Each got hurt several more times, but whenever I stopped them, they said it was fine, and I had let them keep going. However, as injuries grew, the intensity of their fight did, until the noise was deafening and the were standing on a floor of red.

Then someone knocked on the door.

We all froze, no one daring to make a sound.

"Princess?" The tentative voice of Tansy, a satyr that often served me, came. "Is everything all right?"

I was silent, frozen in surprise and fear, that the door would open and we would be found out. I opened my mouth and called. "I'm fine, Tansy. Go back to your duties."

"My duty at the moment, Princess, is to tell you that Lord Oberon requests your presence in the throne room. He wishes to speak to you, Princess."

I swallowed and called. "Robin Goodfellow is with me. He will escort me down. You are dismissed.'

"Oh," Tansy said, realization dawning as she made her own assumptions as to what the noises coming from the chambers had been due to. "Oh pardon me, Princess. Of course, Robin Goodfellow may escort you down." I heard her scurry away. We all held our breath for a moment after, then released it.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'll take you see Oberon. What else would we do?"

I took in his numerous bloody cuts. "You should change and bandage up those wounds.." turned to Ash, who was in a similar condition. Concern laced my voice as I said "You too, Ash."

"I'm fine, Meghan. I do not need to be watched like a child. 'He said sharply and I shrank back at the amount of scorn in his voice.

"I just don't like it when you get hurt, Ash." I said softly, and he stepped closer, kissing me chastely in apology.

"Come on, Meghan," Puck said, all but dragging me towards the door.

"But you're still all bloody!" I protested.

Puck grinned. "I'm Robin Goodfellow, Princess. Oberon's not going to be overly surprised when I come in looking like I've just been in a fight."

I shook my head in the strange mix of disbelief and resignation that came from talking and being friends with Puck. With instructions to ash to get bandaged up, Puck and I left for the throne room.

0Oo0oO0

As soon as Puck and I were announced to the Erlking, he ordered everyone else to leave. The massive oak doors slammed shut, and the Summer King, Robin Goodfellow, and I were alone.

"Daughters," Lord Oberon said. "I am sure you have heard that I am leaving to attempt and negotiate peace with Queen Mab."

"I was aware, Father. Puck and I are planning on a hunt sometime then."

He raised a pale, slender eyebrow. "A hunt? That will not be able to happen. As my daughter, it is politically and socially correct for you to come."

"But-"

"However," Oberon continued "I have heard that you have fallen ill sense Elysium."

"Oh, yes Father. I do not feel particularly well." I rushed to say. Anything that would keep me here, with Ash, and would give us the chance to escape.

"_So,_" Oberon said, his warning clear in his voice "you will stay at court, in your chambers, ten guards will be stationed outside. Your meals will be delivered to your chambers. That is all. You are dismissed." Lord Oberon broke eye contact, already thinking about other matters of court and politics. My stomach sank, and I felt tears press against my eyes.

"But, Father-" I began to protest, but Puck grabbed my arm and shook his head, silencing me. We said our goodbyes to the king, and then left the throne room. We were silent as we walked though the halls and knocked on the door to my chambers, the special knock that would let Ash know it was us. I heard the door unlock and I stepped inside, Puck following and locking the door behind him.

"What did he say?" Ash asked quietly in the silence, and with that, the tears I held back before came spilling out, and I curled up beside him. "Meghan?" He asked. "Meghan, what is wrong?"

Through my tears, I told him what Oberon had said, how I was to be barricaded in my room, how we wouldn't have the chance to escape. "What I don't understand is why I'm being kept in my room." I said.

The boys exchanged glances. Puck spoke after a moment. "He doesn't trust you to _not _pull something like this. Not after finding out about you and ice-boy here."

"So we're stuck." I said, looking between them. "We'll never be able to get out." I said miserably.

Puck looked thoughtful. "Don't underestimate us, Princess. Don't give up hope yet." He gave a mischievous grin. "This might actually work out to our advantage"

**A/N: So, what did you think? There will be two more chapters: the escape, and then the epilogue. Just so you know. But then, I will be starting at least one more multi-chaptered fic. You can check out what I have planned on my profile!**

****Last time, for the challenge, xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx earned a one-shot by giving me two new names for Puck. I haven't posted her prize yet, just because the prompt she gave me is giving me some issues. But it should hopefully be up soon.  
><strong>**

****If you want the chance to win your own one-shot, then I need you to answer this question: what do Puck's daggers look like. I need it for a fic I'm writing, so ASAP, please!  
><strong>**

****Till next time!  
><strong>**

****Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>**


	9. Escape!

**A/N: Thanks to the three people that reviewed: Cat, Naynay1130, and xxBeautiful Redemptionxx. This chapter is for you guys! Also, I owed both Naynay1130 and xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx a fic: Unexiled (girl-on-fire) and Horses Hate Me (Naynay1130) check those out for PuckXMeghan fluff/funniness (depending on the fic). I'll talk more at the end, so read on!**

Over the week proceeding Oberon's departure, the three of us plotted, planned and schemed every waking moment - and even a few sleeping ones. There were times when Puck fell asleep in my chambers due to late-night planning sessions, and I heard him mutter "the plan" or "lots of glamour". Then, one day after Oberon had left, we put the plan into action. The guards changed shifts every twelve hours, so he hoped to be out of Arcadia in ten, giving us a good two hours to escape Arcadia.

Puck arrived at my chambers an hour before the guards changed, then waited a few more minutes before I opened the door to my chambers. I looked at the fifteen guards assembled there. Pointing to a random one, I said "You, there. I require your assistance." With only a look at his captain, he followed me into my chambers, and I shut and locked the door immediately behind him.

The guard spotted Ash, and was too distracted to notice when Puck snuck up behind him and hit him over the head with the flat of his dagger, and the guard was knocked unconscious.

Ash and Puck tied up the guard and dragged him out of the way, into another part of my chambers in which he would not be seen. We waited several more minutes, then I opened my door, chose a random guard and said "You there. I require your assistance." The guard followed me inside, and was promptly unconscious.

And so it continued. We tried to space out the taking-ins so as to not alert the other guards left of foul play, but by the time the last guard entered my chambers, he was clearly suspicious. When the last guard - who was also the captain of the squad - saw Ash, he went for his weapon and stepped away from Puck, who had stepped behind him, ready to do his job. Before any of us could do anything, the guard had engaged in battle with Ash.

It wasn't a particularly fair fight, not with Robin Goodfellow and Mab's son against one guard. Soon enough, the guard was unconscious and tied up, just like the rest of his squad.

"All right, ice-boy." Puck said, putting his daggers away. "Let's get this show on the road."

For the next hour, Puck and I worked our magic. Puck did most of the work, having millennia more experience than me. But I helped and lent my glamour when he needed it, and when we were finished a whole later, Ash looked like the captain of the faery guard instead of a Winter Prince. As long as he didn't use glamour - which included drawing his sword - the illusion would hold.

I sat on my bed after we'd finished, feeling drained. "That used more energy than I thought it would." I murmured, not sure to whom.

Puck yawned and scrubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, let's get you people out of here. After that, I'm taking a nap."

A nap sounded perfect to me. I gave a yawn myself and said, half-asleep "Can we wait on the escape until tomorrow? I feel quite tired…"

Puck snorted. "Nice try, Princess. Get up, we got two hours."

I sighed and struggled to get up. E one doing a

"I'll carry her." Ash said. "It'll make the lie more plausible." Of course, I'd be the one doing the actual lying, since my half-human blood gave me the ability, while their full-fey blood did not. But the lie would only be necessary if we were stopped and questioned. With any luck, we wouldn't be.

Nevertheless, I was all too happy to be carried in Ash's arms through the halls of the Summer palace - even though they didn't look or smell or feel like Ash. We had done well disguising him.

"Princess?" I opened my eyes to see a scare Tansy watching me. "What's wrong?"

"I am just feeling ill." I lied. "But do not worry, Puck and the most kind captain here are taking me to the healer."

She didn't look twice at Ash. "I hope you feel better, Princess," she said, then clopped away. We all breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking.

The next time we were stopped, it was by a higher noble, an advisor to the king. I repeated our lie, but he seemed rather skeptical, and stared at Ash for several long seconds.

"Do I know you?" The noble asked the disguised Ash. "There seems to be something most familiar about you."

I panicked and launched into a coughing fit. Seeing me choke and cough, the noble agreed that we really should be getting to the healer, and let us pass.

We were becoming close to our destination: an unfrequented part of the Hedge. It was through those tunnels we would travel for Ash and I to begin our new life.

"Princess!" A male voice called, when we were merely yards from the Hedge. Ash grudgingly turned around with my body still in his arms, and I did my best to look tired and ill instead of vibrating with excited energy. Every cell in my body shook with it, the promise of being able to escape and live with Ash, to begin anew with an old love. The only thing that was preventing it was this man.

The captain of the guard, the one we had disguised Ash as.

And that wasn't it. The entire guard - the men we had bound, and the others who worked the night shift - thirty faeries all trained in combat in front of us, preventing our escape.

Without a word, Ash put me down, and I drew out the sword Puck had taught me to fight with, seemingly so long ago, from the folds of my skirt. Puck drew his daggers, and Ash unsheathed his sword, that simple action destroying the complicated glamour Puck and I had worked so hard to make.

The fifteen guards that had been bound showed no surprise, having seen the Winter Prince before being knocked unconscious, but to the other fifteen, it was blasphemy for him to be in our court so casually. The captain of the guard said "Kill them." and it dissolved into utter chaos.

Around me, there was the clash of weapons and screech of metal, and the smell of blood. There were voices as well, voices screaming and yelling, and my name. My name being said, by Puck and Ash and the guards. But the only thing I focused on was the opponent in front of me, feinting and dodging and parrying, until I hit their weak spots and kill them.

But as the fight went on, it was clear we were losing. So I did the only thing I could think of: I killed my current opponent, then set my sword down and dug my fingers into the ground. Summoning every bit of glamour I had, I took a deep breath and _pulled. _

A giant oak tree, the trunk at least twice the size of my waist, shot out of the ground, its branches like arms that grabbed the guards that were still on the side of the tree closest to the Hedge, throwing them to the other side. The branches grew and expanded, and a mass of green leaves appeared on each bough, until a dense wall of foliage surrounded Puck, Ash and I from our adversaries.

After admiring my handiwork for a second, Puck said "Props, Meghan. Major props."

I managed to nod, then fainted.

0Oo0oO0

Cool arms were wrapped around me, strong and comfortable and _right_. I snuggled into them and felt myself yawn. I was so tired. Sleep would be extremely pleasant right now.

Except there was a little voice in my ear, saying "Meghan? Meghan, you need to wake up."

"I'll carry her." Another voice said, this one deeper and calmer than the first. "They'll be breaking through soon, and we need to be gone by then."

"I know it's just… that was a lot of glamour, and…"

There was a second of silence, and then the deeper voice said "She'll still alive. Her heart is beating and she's breathing."

"Even so…" The first voice said.

One of them - though I couldn't tell which one - sighed, and then there was a gentle pressure being applied to my lips. Like the arms around my body, this felt safe and comfortable and right. I opened my eyes, wanting to see who was kissing me.

_Ash. _The name came to me as I looked up into his beautiful face. _Ash. _

Then my memories came back to me and I looked away from the man I loved to see Puck staring at me, concerned, and the giant oak tree I had grown, using so much glamour passed out.

"We should leave now.' I said, yawning. "I am not sure how long the tree will hold them." I tried standing up and walking towards the Hedge, but black dots appeared in my vision, and I stumbled.

Ash caught me and hooked an arm underneath my knees, the other supporting my back. "You're too drained." He murmured. "I'll carry you." I didn't bother protesting.

I slept fitfully in Ash's arms as we traveled through the Hedge. Though I knew what was happening was a significant event - in both our lives and the history of the courts - but I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open, the physical demands and glamour usage of the past few hours catching up with me. However, being carried was not particularly smooth, and I'd wake up when Ash would jump over or duck under things in his path.

I was half-asleep when Ash said "Meghan, open your eyes."

Though I was tired, I managed to, and saw the eternal twilight and looming trees of the wyldwood.

"Put me down, Ash." I murmured, and he set me on my feet. I took it all in. No courts, no rules, no laws. Just Ash and I, finally together, without anything in our way. We were free.

We were free.

**A/N: So, the epilogue is already written, and should be coming out in a week or two, depending on the response I get for this chapter. **

**On my profile, I have three polls. Two are to help make my writing better, and the third is to choose what story I should do next. So, check those out to help me, please!  
><strong>

**Finally: for users of Figment (and if your on fanfiction, you should be on Figment too, which is another story/writing site that is awesome!), please got to this link to read and heart my story Lenore. It could make me a published author! /books/381829-Lenore If you want to check out what Figment is (and join to help me in my quest to be published!) check out there website here:  
><strong>

**Much appreciated! (I'm too fey to say 'thank you' :D)  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, I'm really nice and decided to put this up, like, a week early. You're welcome. :) Thanks to my reviewers: xxBeautiful Redemptionxx, Naynay1130, xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx, and Mystic Sorrow. **

**Also, this is a 380-word chapter. But epilogues are supposed to be shorter, right?**

I smile and watch my children play in front of our modest house deep in the wyldwood. Ash and I built it - using a fair amount of glamour as an aid - just weeks after escaping Arcadia.

It is peaceful here. There are no laws to disturb us. Nothing else disturbs us either: both Ash and I were pronounced dead after weeks of fruitless searching by the courts' best.

Of course, we only know this because Puck comes around. Not often enough to arouse suspicion, but he keeps us up-to-date on the happenings of the courts. Puck also admitted to being the person that told Oberon about Ash and I, but said that Oberon was getting suspicious himself, and the king had ordered Puck to tell him what he knew, or face banishment. We have forgiven him for this, knowing how horrible it would be to be exiled.

I smile again as Ash appears in front of the house. Our children flock to him, giving him hugs and kisses as he holds tonight's dinner above his head, away from reaching hands. Our youngest daughter, Melissa, begins to cry when she sees the dead animal; she was always more sensitive that any other member of the family. Before I can go outside and comfort her, Ash has already knelt down and began to talking to her in soothing tones, explaining as he has time and time before how it is natural for the higher races to be predators, and how the predators needed prey. He says that she doesn't have to eat the meat if she does not wish to. She nods and wipes away her tears, and as soon as he pulls away from them to enter the house, they go back to playing just as joyfully as before.

He walks into the kitchen and sets the kill down to be skinned and gutted before I cook the usable meat. He rinses his hands off, then wraps his arms around me, looking at me with intense silver eyes. "Hello, love. I missed you"

I laugh. "You were only gone a few hours."

He brushes a kiss to my ear. "A few hours too many."

"I missed you, too." I whisper, and he bends down to give me a kiss.

Life is perfect.

**A/N: Yeah, like I said, short. I hope you don't hate me for it. **

**And so that concludes this story. I really CANNOT decide which longer story I should do next, so I need your help! The poll is up on my profile now, and if you need more details about any of the choices on there, you can PM me. Please! Because I'm horrible at making decisions!  
><strong>

**I'm always sad when my longer stories end. I have to go console myself by writing a one-shot. Until then!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>


	11. AN

**A/N: Sorry. I swore I would never do this, but I'm doing it. **

**I'm not continuing CourtCrossed, but I figured this was the best place to get the attention of people who like reading my fics and want me to write more.  
><strong>

**This A/N is to tell you that I have not, in fact, disappeared from Fanfiction. However, I just started my first year of high school and am taking crazy hard classes. I have 2 one-shots planned, and I'm working on the Contest for Puck's Heart story. However, this story is extremely complicated and long, and will require the work and time one would put into a novel. That being said, I will try to work on it as much as possible. However, I will not post any of it until I have the entire thing done. I am hoping it will be done sometime in June, but I'm only on the second chapter (the chapters are LONG). So, thanks for reading this, and I promise that I'm still here. **

**Also, if you want me to write something, give me a prompt and I will try to write it. I make no promises when or if I will, but I'm always looking for ideas!  
><strong>

**I'm glad I have so many faithful reviewers and readers! Thank you for making me feel special, talented, and loved!  
><strong>

**Queen of Air and Darkness  
><strong>

**P.S. If any of that last sentence is ever leaked to ANY faery creature in ANY of the courts, I'll kill you. Just sayin' ;D  
><strong>


End file.
